moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hal'desh
Lord Hal'desh, Nathrezim of the Burning Legion Origins Created early on in the history of the universe, Hal'desh formed from the coalescence of the chaotic energies of the Twisting Nether, just like any other demon. At first, he knew very little. He understood that he was made up of the chaos that surrounded him, and that there were others like him wandering this vast space. Already, a city had been built on a collection of rocks that floated in the Nether. The 'homeworld' of the Nathrezim, Nathezra, was not fully developed yet. Hal'desh learned magic from stronger individuals, and learned the most important rule. Do not kill another nathrezim. He was there before the Burning Legion became what it was. Hal'desh explored countless planets, taking particular delight in twisting the inhabitants against one another. Chaos was what he loved, and he was particularly good at building it up so that it might tear down the accomplishments of those not born of the Nether. For countless ages, he built up his knowledge of magic from understanding how other races used it, and then experimenting on his own. The Arcane was particularly powerful when he used it in the Nether, and he found particular joy in building up his own realm. He slowly gathered a following of other demons, the other native species to the Nether. Cunning, he manipulated those he deemed 'lesser races' to serve his interests. They populated his ever growing personal realm, a pocket of the Nether that only he and his minions knew of. One moment, while he was corrupting one of the Titans' wonderfully ordered worlds, he came across something he had not experienced before. Death. He had been fighting with some mage for control of his body, and the insolent thing actually got the better hand of him in a nasty arcane trap that blew him apart. It was some time before he realized that he was back in his little pocket of the Nether, where his soul had retreated to in order to reform his body. From then, he experimented more with splitting his consciousness, and over the millennia that he lived he learned to spread himself quite far in the way of shadows, shades, and eyes. As he explored further he ran into the titan, Sargeras, who smote one of his conscousness in the Great Dark. Banding together with other demons, Hal'desh went back for more. He did not attack the titan directly, instead vying to use the inhabitants of planets which the titan had gone to free. He loved to make the titan destroy his own creations, just as many other nathrezim did. He loved to make the mortals plea for their lives, allowing them the ability to speak while forcing them to take on Sargeras by controlling their body. He even teamed up with void creatures, enjoying the kind of chaos that they sewed on worlds. Eventually, however, Hal'desh was imprisoned like most of the other demons. And that was what he knew for quite some time. At some point in the seemingly endless attacks he made on the barriers of Mardum, the titan came back and destroyed the prison world. It was then that Hal'desh knew power that he had never felt before. The corrupted power of a titan bathed in the massive fel energies of the countless demons trapped in that world. When told to join or be destroyed, Hal'desh knew right away that it would be foolish to oppose a being of such power. He watched in delight as Ulthalesh, the nathrezim that had ruled Mardum, was reaped by the scythe made by the fallen titan. From then, Hal'desh worked with the Burning Legion to sew chaos in whatever worlds they found. He grew in rank and further in power, learning more magic from the cunning Eredar after their corruption. He had all eternity, and while he wished to advance, he saw the kind of arrogance his fellow demons embraced and saw the weakness within it. Azeroth Hal'desh came upon Azeroth early on. As part of the initial forces sent during the War of the Ancients, he sewed chaos amongst the ranks of the Night Elves. Though he had little major impact on the results of the invasion, his tactics were to turn allies against one another. He manipulated their minds and twisted their thoughts into ones of paranoia and fear. When the war was over Hal'desh found himself stranded. He could die and return to the Nether, but he considered his options. Instead, Hal'desh bade his time. He would take possession of one of the Night Elf sentinels and live out life gathering information. Occasionally, he would summon up some of the demons from his personal domain, and then send them forth to gather information. Succubi were a favorite due to their ability to hide in plain sight. He had a few lesser dreadlords beneath him spread across the newly broken world as well. And for a long time, he watched the Night Elves. When the High Elves were exiled, Hal'desh followed, a shadow mingled within the despair and frustration that those highborne held. He would jump between the minds of those with the most anger at their situation and bolster them, wanting to push those who were the most upset to be the ones to survive the long trek. He had hoped they would make the best servants when his masters returned. He aided in the reconstruction of Quel'thalas and learned more magic from the elves, bolstering his already considerable knowledge of the subject. Over the centuries, he picked up potency in multiple schools. He was careful never to show too much potential, but did show just enough to keep people from underestimating him. He was there for the Troll Wars, investigating the humans that had been found. He did love to tease the primitive creatures with his power, though he found humans to be fascinatingly quick to pick up magic. Their senses of intuition seemed to rival the wisdom of the elves he hid among, and so he wormed his way into the mind of an apprentice and took control. There were a few close calls with more wizened elves who saw the apprentice's sudden jump in potency, but the right lies placed with the right people made sure they never said anything. Time went on. At some point the apprentice just disappeared into the fabric of the Kirin Tor. In reality, Hal'desh was busy sewing the seeds of morbid curiosity about the darker arts. Many a foolish apprentice would be killed off by their reckless pursuot of the power he offered, though stories never made it to the public. Building the foundations of his cult proved to be unsuccessful. Caught by more experienced wizards, Hal'desh had to sacrifice the apprentice he possessed in order to mask his own existance. Cloaked in darkness he would retreat and move to warch Azeroth grow. The Third War Over the many years the demon would travel across Azeroth. Whispers among his demonic informants told of another coming of the Legion. He would tap his various sleeper agents and have them observe the human kingdoms where the bulk of activity seemed to be. He felt a powerful malevolent presence calling followers to join a wicked cause. His followers reported a new cult growing within Lordaeron. Taking possession of one of his more powerful acolytes, Hal'desh would personally approach leaders and orators within the Cult of the Damned. Trying to take advantage of cultists lust for power, Hal'desh promised rewards beyond measure in exchange for service. Picking up a few followers, the demon kept an especially close eye on the man who would be known as Plagueheart. Though the man refused to serve another master than his own, Hal'desh saw potential. Category:Nathrezim Category:Demon Category:Burning Legion